One of the most important aspects in integrated chip system design is the interface considerations for very short channel Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor (CMOS) devices in high-speed applications. Beginning with the driving circuit, an on-chip voltage swing of ground to Vdd (internal power supply) must be communicated off-chip to external devices. The path from the driver output to the output pad involves capacitive coupling effects to other on-chip signals. Moreover, the chip packaging system adds inductances to the circuit. The external signals must then traverse some interconnect (or transmission line), whether card traces or multi-chip module (MCM) connections. The signals are subject to additional deformations at this point due to transmission line effects introduced by the interconnects. The use of external decoupling capacitors to stabilize the card power supply provided to the chip is known in the art. For low-impedance card power plane connections, these external capacitors do not reduce the on-chip simultaneous switching noise of the driver circuit.
Transmission line effects become significant when the round trip propagation delay from the sending chip to the receiving chip is greater than the rise time of the transmitted signal. This condition is almost always met for modern CMOS-based digital systems. When this is the case, reflections occur on the signal line due to impedance mismatches between the source, the transmission line, and the load. These reflections are superimposed on the transmitted signal, causing significant overshoot, undershoot, and system-wide noise. These conditions can cause both performance problems and reliability problems.
The performance problem is a reduction in the valid-data window of transmitted pulses with respect to the system clock. The reliability problem involves devices with ultra-thin gate dielectric layers, less than 5 nm thickness, for which overshoots and undershoots can have a significant effect in reducing the effective useful life of the thin gate dielectric. This can lead to catastrophic breakdown. The voltage overshoots and undershoots can also cause latch-up in CMOS devices leading to serious reliability problems. For high speed CMOS applications where the data rates are in the range of 1 GHz to 10 GHz and above, these performance and reliability problems can cause severe design limitations and prove costly.
The deficiencies of conventional, high-speed input-output interfaces show that a need exists for improvement. To overcome the shortcomings of conventional systems, a new system and structure for impedance matching in high-speed input-output chip interfacing is provided. It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and structure to achieve impedance matching at a driver circuit output, thereby preventing and not merely compensating for high voltage transients (overshoots) and low voltage transients (undershoots). It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and structure which can be manually adjusted to provide impedance matching at a driver circuit output during system set-up. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an economical and manufacturable system and structure which can be manually adjusted to provide impedance matching at a driver circuit output for actual operating conditions of a specific system.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a system and structure capable of automatically adjusting to provide impedance matching at a driver circuit output when operating conditions cause changes to the system. Another object of the present invention is to provide a control circuit for an impedance matching system which detects overshoots and undershoots on the driver circuit output and automatically provides a control voltage to an adjustment mechanism to adjust the length of an adjustable-length transmission line providing impedance matching based on actual overshoots and undershoots. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an impedance matching system capable of performing its functions under a wide range of values for the various components comprising both the on-chip driver circuit and the off-chip interface circuitry.